The present disclosure relates to an information processor, an information processing method and a program.
There is a technique called clustering for creating a group of data which are positioned in a close distance within a feature space prescribed by a predetermined feature quantity, and the technique is widely applied to various fields. Also, there is a technique widely used to create a tree-like data structure by grouping data included in clusters generated by the clustering.
The data structure, which is thus created, has a configuration to have such structure that an upper hierarchy includes a lower hierarchy. Therefore, the data structure is used for searching for desired data by selecting from a group having coarser granularity to a group having finer granularity in order. Also, the data structure is used to create new groups of certain data each having different granularity by changing the hierarchy (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-122562).
When searching for a data group, many users trace in order from the top the hierarchy structure which is formed by clustering technique to obtain desired data. The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-122562 teaches a technique to provide a display screen which allows users to instinctively comprehend a hierarchy structure and provide easy data search.
When data as a target of search are cleared, the search method disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-122562 is effective. However, when searching for content data like pictures which have a similar situation, for example, as the situation the contents are generated (for example, contents of pictures which taken at a generally identical location), it is more convenient to browse or search for the data based on a piece of presently focused data.
Under such circumstances, in these days, new applications and services are under development, which are capable of displaying a list of contents based on a specified location.